El Cumpleaños de Nami
by FalknerZero
Summary: Un día especial para la navegante de los mugiwaras... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nami!... (LuNa)


**Lo prometido es deuda...**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI!**

 **Un oneshot que surgió mientras finalizaba "Conexiones Pasadas" y como saben, tiene toque LuNa, shishishishishi...**

 **De aquí en adelante tomare un descanso de dos semanas y regresaré con un nuevo proyecto esperando su apoyo...**

 **Disfruten este oneshot marca Falkner Zero y nos leemos pronto...**

El Cumpleaños de Nami

Una mañana daba inicio en el Thousand Sunny que seguía navegando por el mar del Nuevo Mundo por lo que en el camarote donde dos mujeres dormían, una chica de cabello color naranja intentaba acomodarse para seguir durmiendo notando que algo bloqueaba sus movimientos…

 **\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI!, shishishishi-** exclamó Luffy que permanecía encima de la navegante, que se ruborizaba al instante al sentir la cercanía entre su cuerpo con el del azabache, percatándose que Robin hacía tiempo ya no se hallaba en el cuarto…

 **\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaah! -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede Nami?!-** exclamó Sanji entrando de golpe al camarote de las mujeres acompañado de los demás mugiwaras para encontrarse con la pelinaranja que suspiraba al ver como Luffy la abrazaba…

 **-Por tu bien suelta a Nami-san, gomu idiota-** habló Sanji convertido en un demonio con llamas de celos surgiendo detrás de su cuerpo mientras la pelinaranja se percataba y con su mano detenía al cocinero…

 **-Gracias por ser el primero en felicitarme Luffy, al menos un abrazo en tu cumpleaños es agradable** \- habló Nami mientras el capitán deshacía el abrazo y los demás se retiraban ya que tendrían muchas tareas en ese día tan especial…

 **\- ¡ENTONCES DÉJAME FELICITARTE CON UN ABRAZO LLENO DEL AMOR QUE DESBORDO POR TI, NAMI-SWAAAAAN! -** exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos mientras giraba para abrazar a la navegante que ignoraba olímpicamente al cocinero, dejando que chocara contra el espejo del camarote…

 **-Espero una gran fiesta, por cierto, me debes 46,000 berries por el espejo que acabas de romper Sanji-kun -** concluyó Nami tomando varias cosas para tomar un baño mientras Luffy salía detrás de ella al ser llamado por Usopp y Chopper, dejando al cocinero totalmente aturdido y ensangrentado con pequeños vidrios incrustados en su rostro…

- **Por supuesto, Nami-san-**

Finalmente, en el pequeño desayuno que Sanji había hecho para sus nakamas…

 **-Entonces… ¿Cómo me festejaran? -** preguntó Nami siendo interrumpida por una mano Fleur de Robin que se llevaba a la navegante fuera de la cocina para que los demás pudieran planear la fiesta de aquel día…

 **-Bueno cada uno sabe que debe hacer, espero que sea perfecto o ¡se las verán conmigo! -** exclamó Sanji logrando que Usopp, Chopper y Brook asintieran mientras Franky recibía los planos para un domo que cubriera la cubierta del Sunny…

- **No deberíamos festejar a la bruja-** espetó Zoro tomando de su botella de sake logrando que Sanji se enfadara acercándose para golpear al peliverde, siendo detenido por una voz que provocaba que ambos mugiwaras voltearan sorprendidos…

 **-Nami es una de nuestros nakamas y celebraremos su cumpleaños, recuérdalo Zoro** \- habló Luffy ocultando su mirada gracias a su sombrero de paja, levantándose para salir de la cocina mientras el espadachín notaba que su capitán hablaba en serio…

 **-Sí, capitán-** finalizó Zoro mientras Sanji se burlaba y decidía continuar dando indicaciones a sus nakamas para dar inicio al festejo de la navegante que hacía minutos ya no se hallaba en el Thousand Sunny, gracias a uno de sus primeros regalos, cortesía de Robin…

Sabiendo que Sanji se haría cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta, Luffy recordaba las palabras de Usopp y Robin que le habían dicho que todos tenían un regalo para la navegante y que el único que faltaba era el capitán de los mugiwaras…

- **Necesito conseguir dinero para el regalo de Nami-** susurro Luffy bajándose del barco mientras visitaba el pequeño pueblo en el que habían desembarcado pensando en cómo obtener un ingreso para aquel obsequio…

Caminando por el pueblo, Luffy veía las ventanas de los aparadores de las tiendas pensando en el regalo hasta que el capitán de los mugiwaras prestaba su atención a una tienda en específico…

 **\- ¿Hay algo que te guste joven? -** habló el vendedor y dueño acercándose a Luffy que entraba en la tienda percatándose de aquello que había atraído su atención y que pensaba sería un gran regalo para Nami…

 **-Ossan, necesito un regalo para mi nakama Nami, ¿Cuánto cuesta ese vestido? -** preguntó Luffy señalando la prenda en cuestión, haciendo que el vendedor mirara el articulo y esbozara una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión en el azabache…

- **Si no es molestia preguntar, ¿Es un regalo para una ocasión especial? -** preguntó el vendedor haciendo que Luffy asintiera mientras una joven ayudante observaba la escena sabiendo que en algún momento el dueño de la tienda la llamaría…

 **-Nami cumple años, además es la mejor navegante que pude hallar y quiero que siempre sonría, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy logrando que el vendedor sonriera discretamente al ver la emoción con la que el azabache describía a esa chica, dándole a pensar al hombre que aquel joven sentía algo más que una simple amistad…

 **-Cassandra, ven aquí un momento, ¿tu chica se parece a mí ayudante? -** preguntó el vendedor mientras Luffy asentía, logrando que el hombre diera indicaciones a la chica para escoger un conjunto ideal…

 **-Bueno, serian 120,000 berries y como me caíste bien, te regalare una canasta con panquecitos sabor naranja-** habló el vendedor guardando todo en una bolsa mientras Luffy recordaba que no tenía dinero y que el esfuerzo seria en vano, por lo que sabiendo que podría encontrar la forma, el capitán de los mugiwaras detenía al hombre causándole sorpresa…

 **-Ossan, necesito traer el dinero, ¿podría guardar el regalo de Nami hasta que regrese? -** preguntó Luffy mostrando su enorme sonrisa, mientras el vendedor sonreía y asentía, sabiendo que aquel joven regresaría…

 **\- ¡Cierro a las 6, no tardes! -** exclamó el vendedor mientras Luffy escuchaba claramente y decidía seguir explorando el pueblo para hallar la forma de juntar ese dinero del regalo de su navegante…

 **-Si sabía que ese chico no tenía dinero, no debió ayudarle-** habló Cassandra empezando a desenvolver las bolsas, siendo detenida por el vendedor que miraba fijamente a su ayudante diciéndole unas palabras…

- **Ese joven vendrá… porque, aunque no lo sepa, está enamorado de esa chica llamada Nami-**

Caminando por las calles, Luffy llegaba a una zona inexplorada donde varios sujetos peleaban y apostaban, por lo que, viendo el ambiente, el capitán de los mugiwaras sonreía al ver un letrero:

" **Pelea por 200,000 berries"**

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad…

 **\- ¡Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo! -** exclamó Nami con brillos en sus ojos mientras se probaba ropa ya que el regalo de Robin era que su amiga pudiera comprar todo lo que quisiera en la tienda de su elección…

 **-Creo que el más feliz es Luffy, fufufufu-** habló Robin atrayendo la atención de Nami que volteaba acercándose a su nakama para despejar dudas ya que la navegante detestaba que su amiga hiciera comentarios con trasfondos que había que descifrar…

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso Robin?** \- preguntó Nami con ojos de sospecha haciendo que la arqueóloga dejase a un lado el libro que leía observando a la navegante para contestar su cuestión y de paso seguir ganando tiempo antes de la fiesta…

- **Si no crees que le importas a nuestro capitán, esta noche en tu festejo veras algo que te sorprenderá, fufufufu-** finalizó Robin mientras le entregaba una blusa a Nami que seguía analizando las palabras de su nakama hasta que la arqueóloga sonreía sabiendo que la navegante si notaba todos los gestos que Luffy había hecho por ella…

 **-Creo que solo llevare esto, no sé porque, pero siento que Luffy hará algo-** susurro Nami recordando como el capitán de los mugiwaras siempre procuraba que ella sonriera apoyándose mutuamente…

Finalmente, en la zona sin ley en la que se hallaba Luffy…

 **-Oye ossan, ¿Cómo gano los 200,000 berries? -** preguntó Luffy a un hombre que era el organizador de esas peleas clandestinas, por lo que, viendo la complexión del azabache, el hombre carcajeaba alejándose mientras otros tres sujetos robustos rodeaban al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Lárgate mocoso-** hablaron los tres tipos mientras se preparaban para golpear a Luffy llevándose una sorpresa al ver como todos los impactos eran esquivados con facilidad atrayendo la atención de los presentes…

- **Pareces hábil, mi nombre es Escardeon y organizo estas peleas** \- habló el organizador deteniendo a sus hombres, mientras llamaba a sus invitados y apostadores que sabían habría un nuevo retador…

- **Si quieres ganar los 200,000 berries, debes derrotar a mis 3 mejores peleadores, fácil, ¿no? -** habló Escardeon mientras sus ayudantes reían, por lo que sabiendo que necesitaba el dinero, Luffy aceptaba alegrando al organizador…

 **-Perfecto-** susurro Escardeon mientras dos hermosas chicas en bikini se llevaban a Luffy para prepararlo mientras el organizador recibía un micrófono para dar inicio al evento donde muchos apostadores se reunían, inclusive marines corruptos…

 **\- ¡SEÑORES, ESTA TARDE TENEMOS A UN CHICO QUE HA ACEPTADO EL RETO DE LOS 3 ASESINOS! -** exclamó Escardeon logrando un vitoreo general mientras que, en un espacio reducido de aquella arena improvisada, Luffy esperaba su turno para pelear siendo acompañado de las dos mujeres en bikini…

 **\- ¡LAS APUESTAS EMPIEZAN EN 10,000 BERRIES A SU PRIMERA VICTORIA DEL RETADOR Y A 50,000 A QUE ES MASACRADOOOOOOO! -**

Exclamó Escardeon entusiasmado mientras Luffy llegaba a la arena siendo recibido por la gente que no lo reconocía ya que el azabache poseía una bufanda cubriendo su boca, recordando las palabras de Nami sobre ocultar su identidad…

 **-Bueno nuestro retador… ¿eh?... ¡Ruffy! -** exclamó Escardeon logrando abucheos en los apostadores mientras Luffy sentía con su Kenbunshoku Haki como el primer peleador se acercaba y los espectadores vitoreaban…

 **\- ¡Y CON USTEDES, NADIE HA PODIDO CON EL!, ¡CON 187 MILLONES DE BERRIES!, ¡VASTICO!** \- exclamó Escardeon mientras aparecía el retador que poseía un aspecto amenazante debido a las cicatrices que rodeaban su cuerpo además de poseer una cuchilla que parecía una guadaña en su brazo…

 **\- ¿Están listos?, ¡COMIENCEN!** \- exclamó Escardeon alejándose mientras Vastico iniciaba una serie de ataques que Luffy esquivaba con su Kenbunshoku Haki y los espectadores exigían que peleara, aventando objetos a la arena…

 **-Buso-** susurro Luffy mientras imbuía de Haki su brazo sabiendo que no podía perder el tiempo, por lo que acercándose Vastico, los presentes quedaban estupefactos al ver como el azabache depositaba un tremendo puñetazo que derrotaba por completo al peleador…

- **Así que sabe usar Haki-** susurro Escardeon al ver el enorme boquete que Luffy había provocado mientras los apostadores seguían sorprendidos hasta que gritaban al ver el poderoso nivel del retador que les prometía diversión…

 **\- ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE!, ¡PARA NUESTRA SEGUNDA PELEA, LAS APUESTAS INICIAN EN 100,000 BERRIES POR LA VICTORIA DE RUFFY Y 150,000 POR SU DERROTA ANTE…**

 **¡CON 203 MILLONES DE BERRIES DE RECOMPENSA, TORIBIO "ROMPECOLUMNAAAAAAAS"! -**

Exclamó Escardeon mostrando al segundo luchador que era gigantesco mientras los espectadores vitoreaban y arrojaban cerveza al saber de la pelea que se aproximaba...

 **-Veamos qué tan fuerte eres-** susurro Toribio volteando al ver como Luffy aparecía en Gear Second frente a él y sin darle tiempo de respuesta le depositaba un tremendo puñetazo logrando que el peleador cayera para sorpresa del público, hasta que el tercer luchador aparecía…

- **Se ve que basuras como ustedes no podrían con ese mocoso-** habló el ultimo contendiente que arrojaba a Toribio fuera de la arena sorprendiendo a Escardeon al ver el ambiente que ambos luchadores mostraban…

 **\- ¡LAS APUESTAS SON A 25 MILLONES DE BERRIES POR LA DERROTA DE RUFFY Y 80 POR SU VICTORIA!, ¡YA HAN ESCUCHADO DE NUESTRO PRIMER LUGAR!, ¡NADIE HA LLEGADO HASTA EL!, ¡CON 387 MILLONES DE BERRIES, BALLESTA! -**

Exclamó Escardeon mientras los espectadores se mantenían expectantes hasta ver el primer choque entre Luffy y Ballesta que mostraba que también usaba Busoshoku Haki provocando que el capitán de los mugiwaras se defendiera…

 **\- "Mugiwara" no Luffy, veamos si vales esos 500 millones** \- susurro Ballesta arrojando al azabache contra una pared de la arena mientras los apostadores vitoreaban al ver que una gran pelea daría inicio y Escardeon se mostraba confiado de su victoria…

En el Sunny, Sanji y los demás concluían los detalles finales para el festejo mientras Robin regresaba con Nami, subiendo por otra parte del barco para que la navegante no observara su sorpresa, además de tener sus ojos vendados…

 **-Bueno mientras mi amada Robin-chwan mantiene entretenida a mi dulce Nami-swan, terminare el pastel, ¡¿Dónde está Luffy?!-** preguntó Sanji recibiendo negativas de sus nakamas logrando que el cocinero enfadara yéndose a la cocina mientras Franky le pedía ayuda a los demás para construir el domo…

Sin embargo, una gran pelea se mostraba en una arena clandestina…

 **\- "Su Haki es fuerte, se nota porque vale 500 millones"-** pensó Ballesta mientras Luffy se mostraba agitado y un hilillo de sangre corría por la frente del capitán de los mugiwaras que se percataba quedaba una hora para que cerrara la tienda donde había dejado encargado el regalo de Nami…

 **-Es momento de mostrarte mi habilidad, ¡Mil flechas! -** exclamó Ballesta mientras sus brazos y se convertían en dos ballestas, disparando flechas que Luffy esquivaba sin poder evitar daño al aumentar la velocidad por parte de su rival…

 **-Soy usuario de la subō subō no mi, soy un hombre ballesta** \- habló Ballesta mientras tragaba todos los objetos que eran arrojados y los disparaba contra Luffy que usaba su Haki hasta que su rival clavaba un cuchillo en el abdomen del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Será magnifico cobrar tus 500 millones, Mugiwara-** susurro Ballesta mostrando una sonrisa cínica, por lo que recordando que debía ir a la fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nami, Luffy estiraba su brazo imbuido en Busoshoku Haki creando la llamarada de su técnica especial…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK! -**

Exclamó Luffy derrotando por completo a Ballesta y dejando anonadados a todos los espectadores que observaban como el peleador era arrojado cientos de metros destruyendo edificaciones a su paso…

Escardeon quedaba perplejo hasta que se percataba que Luffy le exigía el dinero, por lo que totalmente intimidado, entregaba 500,000 berries, observando como el azabache abandonaba la arena clandestina…

Por fin Luffy llegaba a la tienda, sorprendiendo al dueño y a Cassandra que miraban el dinero y como el azabache pedía sus compras para retirarse…

Mientras tanto en el Sunny…

 **\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI! -**

Exclamaron los mugiwaras mientras la navegante se maravillaba por el domo que había hecho Franky donde colgaban lamparas en forma de símbolo de berries y mikans, además una mesa de regalos de parte de sus nakamas…

 **\- ¡Gracias chicos! -** exclamó Nami que portaba un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura, su largo cabello naranja ondulado y además un poco de maquillaje que realzaba la belleza de la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡No puedo con tanta luz que emanas mi hermosa diosa!** \- exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos y acelerando para llegar junto a Nami que suspirando golpeaba al cocinero arrojándolo fuera del Thousand Sunny…

 **-Nami-san, si no es mucha molestia y además considerando la fecha especial, ¿podrías mostrarme…-** habló Brook recibiendo una tremenda patada de la pelinaranja que se enfadaba por tener nakamas tan pervertidos…

 **-Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Luffy? -** preguntó Nami notando la ausencia del capitán por lo que, recibiendo negativas de sus nakamas, la navegante se preocupaba, pero no lo demostraba con las palabras que decía…

 **-Seguro estará ocupado explorando el pueblo, empecemos a celebrar-**

Sin embargo, en el centro del pueblo, Luffy notaba como Escardeon y varios marines lo rodeaban, sabiendo del desgaste por la pelea sumado a la herida que el azabache había sufrido por parte de Ballesta…

- **Sabía que se trataba del afamado Mugiwara, gracias a Ballesta que impregno Haki en el cuchillo que te hirió, tu captura será sencilla** \- habló Escardeon mientras varios sujetos activando su Haki empezaban a golpear a Luffy que protegía el regalo de Nami mientras lluvia empezaba a caer…

 **-Wow Franky, la cubierta parece un enorme salón-** habló Nami viendo como el domo se cerraba y creaba una habitación en la cubierta del Sunny evitando así que la lluvia arruinara el festejo de la navegante…

 **-¡Aunque sea por un día, nuestra súper navegante merece lo mejor!-** habló Franky activando su peinado en forma de símbolo de berries mientras los demás mugiwaras celebraban sin saber lo que sucedía con su capitán…

 **-Nami, Luffy no contesta el mini den den mushi que le di-** habló Robin preocupada, pero la pelinaranja, enojada por la ausencia del azabache, no se inmutaba por el comentario de la arqueóloga…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué no cae si debería estar cansado de aquella batalla con Ballesta?!-** exclamó Escardeon mientras Luffy se mostraba agotado, pero había derrotado a todos los hombres que había mandado el organizador de las peleas clandestinas…

 **\- ¡El regalo de Nami! -** exclamó Luffy al ver como un marine tomaba la bolsa del obsequio haciendo que el capitán de los mugiwaras enfadara al ver como Escardeon tomaba todo lo comprado y lo tiraba al suelo pisándolo…

- **Uy, el temido mugiwara está enamorado y le había comprado un regalo a su novia… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?, ah sí, Nami, hahahaha-** habló Escardeon interrumpiendo sus palabras al escupir muchísima sangre ya que recibía en su abdomen un puñetazo de Luffy mientras su Haoshoku Haki se liberaba, terminando por derrotar al resto de secuaces de aquel hombre…

Recogiendo el regalo de Nami, Luffy respiraba agitadamente mientras guardaba todo en la bolsa y el hombre de la tienda llegaba presenciando la escena de la pelea de Escardeon con el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Estás bien?, te dije que te daría un extra y se me olvidó darte esto-** habló el dueño de la tienda dándole al chico de goma la canasta de panques, por lo que, levantándose, Luffy se retiraba bajo la lluvia y hombre notaba como había un pequeño charco de sangre…

 **-Gracias Ossan-** susurro Luffy caminando y alejándose del lugar mientras la gente se juntaba y observaba a los apostadores clandestinos llamando a la Marina para su captura inmediata…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Robin? -** preguntó Nami que acompañaba a la arqueóloga al acuario entrando al sitio para hallarse una sorpresa con un pequeño pizarrón donde estaban las ideas para planear la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la navegante…

 **-Esa letra la reconozco… ¿Luffy? -** preguntó Nami acercándose para notar que el capitán había escrito con esfuerzo toda la planeación e inclusive la pelinaranja se sorprendía de las palabras que daban inicio el plan…

" **CELEBRAR A MI MEJOR NAVEGANTE, NAMI"**

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!-** exclamó Usopp atrayendo la atención de Nami y Robin que abandonaban el acuario para llegar a la cubierta y hallarse con el capitán todo herido y mojado…

 **-Discúlpame Nami, tu regalo se arruinó, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo como si nada le hubiese sucedido, provocando que la pelinaranja se acercara rápidamente para depositar una cachetada al capitán y posteriormente abrazarlo…

 **\- ¡¿Crees que me importa eso?!, ¡Todos estaban preocupados por ti y ahora vienes herido! -** exclamó Nami llorando mientras sus nakamas mantenían un semblante de preocupación por su capitán y amigo…

 **-Ve con Chopper a que te cure, no festejare hasta que estés aquí-** susurro Nami deshaciendo el abrazo mientras el reno médico se llevaba a Luffy y los demás limpiaban la cubierta esperando que su capitán se recuperara…

 **\- ¡Oigan, se encuentra el joven Luffy! -** exclamó el dueño de la tienda acompañado de Cassandra mientras Franky abría la puerta del domo provisional dejando entrar al hombre que traía varias bolsas…

 **\- ¿Quién es usted? -** preguntó Nami un poco enojada pensando que aquel hombre había lastimado a Luffy, pero percatándose de las bolsas sucias, el dueño de la tienda empezaba a hablar tratando de calmar el ambiente…

 **-Creo que por error le di otras prendas al joven Luffy, traigo los regalos para… déjame ver… la señorita Nami-** habló el dueño de la tienda dando las bolsas a la navegante y de paso una nueva canasta de panquecitos, entregándole a su ayudante todo lo que estaba dañado en la primera compra del azabache…

 **-Luffy-san dijo que tu sabor favorito era cítrico, son panquecitos de naranja** \- finalizó el dueño mientras el capitán salía vendado y reconocía al hombre y a su ayudante que saludaba al azabache…

 **-Bueno, Luffy-san he entregado su presente, diviértanse-** habló el dueño yéndose con su ayudante mientras el chico de goma pedía comida y exigía que Nami se divirtiera en su cumpleaños…

 **\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI! -**

Festejando como era debido, Luffy se entretenía bailando y cantando junto a Usopp y Chopper, Zoro y Sanji peleaban como era costumbre y finalmente Franky y Brook se organizaban para crear un escenario para que el músico de los mugiwaras se luciera con un mini concierto…

 **-A veces no sé porque me preocupo por él** \- habló Nami suspirando mientras Robin reía discretamente al ver como sus nakamas se divertían olvidando que hacía minutos Luffy había llegado herido…

 **-Te preocupas porque Luffy te gusta, fufufufu** \- habló Robin logrando que Nami se ruborizara intentando zafarse de aquel tema hasta que la arqueóloga se percataba de cierto regalo que no había sido abierto…

 **\- ¿Ya viste el regalo de nuestro capitán? -** preguntó Robin, por lo regresando a la normalidad, Nami tomaba las bolsas ya que la canasta de panquecitos estaba en el camarote de las mujeres para su protección de nakamas hambrientos (Si, Luffy) …

 **\- ¡Wow es un hermoso vestido estilo colonial! -** exclamó Nami viendo aquel vestido naranja además de aditamentos que complementaban el obsequio en particular una pequeña corona de reina…

 **-Un atuendo digno de una reina, fufufufu** \- susurro Robin logrando otro episodio de rubor en Nami hasta que Luffy se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la navegante sorprendiéndola…

 **\- ¡Vamos a bailar todos juntos!** \- exclamó Luffy invitando también a Robin que aceptaba reuniéndose con sus nakamas olvidando el peligro por un momento para festejar a Nami y pasar un rato agradable…

Horas después de haber partido el pastel, el Sunny permanecía anclado con el enorme domo fabricado por Franky y las paredes que los había protegido de la lluvia ya no estaban, permitiendo que Nami observara las estrellas mientras sus nakamas yacían dormidos después de aquella fiesta…

 **\- ¿No tienes sueño Nami? -** preguntó Luffy apareciendo frente a la pelinaranja que, dando un brinquito por la sorpresa, notaba como el azabache seguía vendado sin explicar aun porque había llegado herido…

 **-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo arriesgado, aunque se trate de mi cumpleaños-** susurro Nami haciendo que Luffy se mostrara confuso hasta que la pelinaranja lo abrazaba fuertemente para posteriormente depositar un beso en los labios del capitán…

 **-Gracias por mi regalo Luffy y por recordar la fecha de mi cumpleaños** \- finalizó Nami yéndose de la cubierta dejando desconcertado al chico de goma que esbozaba su característica sonrisa al recordar cuando les había comentado a sus nakamas del cumpleaños de la navegante…

" _ **\- ¿Luffy recuerda cuando es el cumpleaños de Nami? -**_ _se preguntaban Usopp y Sanji observando como la fecha del cumpleaños de la navegante estaba encerrado en el dibujo mal hecho de un gatito acompañado de una mala letra que decía: "Nami cumple años" …"_

Entrando en el camarote que compartía con Robin, Nami tomaba la nota que estaba en el fondo de aquella canasta de panquecitos, sonriendo al ver la pésima caligrafía de cierto hombre que había logrado ganarse su corazón…

" _Feliz cumpleaños Nami…_

… _siempre cuidaré tu sonrisa"_

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 **END**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó este oneshot?  
**

 **Yo me imagine al gatito dibujado por Luffy para señalar el cumpleaños de Nami y sin negarlo, tuve mucho animo para estudiar en mi curso...**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho, les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos leemos pronto...**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI!**


End file.
